Raven, The Daughter Of A Pirate
by PumpkinRomance
Summary: Raven was born daughter of Jack Sparrow, as if the fact wasn't enough, her whole world begins to fall apart to reveal secrets and mystery's...she wonders what will happen next...
1. Prologe

"Why? Why do you do this?" A blond woman cried her blue eye's buried in her hands.

"She is my daughter, right Ruby?" The man asked his shoulder length hair was braided and many things hung from them.

"Yes." Ruby whispered, her eye's never leaving the bundle in his arms. "Yes , she is your daughter, Jack."

He cradled the baby in his arm's. _'I've never imagined what it would be like to be a father but now, now I do.'_ Jack thought to himself.

"She's coming with me." He stated, looking at the baby girl, her silvery blue eye's stood out against her dark black hair.

"Why would you want her?" Ruby asked standing up as she realized that tears would not stop this man. "Jack you may be a captain, but you are not a proper father. You think you can protect her or save her? Jack," She side. "you may love her but , Jack, shes not a toy or some crew hand, she's a girl that needs to be raised properly."

"She'll be fine." Jack said walking towards the door, baby still in hand. "Don't bother to worry, she'll be safe with me."

Jack walked out and Ruby was taken over in grief and fell backwards into a black reading chair, bawling her eye's out. The baby didn't even notice her mother crying, she was intent on the bead's in his braided beard. He walked along until Gibbs met him in the John Lark square.

"Captain?" Gibb's came closer. "Captain, is that a...child?"

"A baby, Mr. Gibbs, a baby." Jack said walking past Gibbs. He didn't what to deal with any bad luck omens or what ever it is he sees fit to represent in every conversation.

"Why are ya' bringing' a babe' on board?" Gibbs asked running to keep up with Jack.

"Because it's mine."

"Yours?" Gibbs was lost. He looked at his captain waiting for an explanation. "Why are you bringing it a board tho?"

"Never you mind about why I'm bringing my-"

"Captain?"

"-daughter with me." Jack finished. "And don't say anything about it being bad luck to have a woman aboard. She is not a woman shes a girl."

"But.." Jack turned around, his eye's boring into Gibbs. "...what will you name her captain?"

"Raven, her name is Raven."

**Nine years later**

A young girl leaned over the railing of the deck, looking down at the clear blue sea. A dolphin leaped into the air twisting and twirling. The girl lend forward to try and reach the dolphin, she wanted to fall in and swim with the dolphin, to be free. She felt herself start to slip, but arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her away.

"Dear, don't do that! You could fall in." She turned around and there was a light brown hair woman with brown eye's and a very kind smile. The girl looked at the woman with a very confused face. The woman turned around. "Jack? What do you say to what I proposed?"

"Well.." Captain Jack Sparrow was not very far off looking at a dark haired boy sat. "He could protect Raven...but he doesn't seem like much of a pirate. He looks more like Will. But he could have your spite."

"Is that a yes?" The woman asked looking hopeful.

"Yes, Elizabeth, it's a yes. How long?" Jack looked at the girl and held out his hand, the girl walked over and put her hand in his, he pulled her close.

"How long what, Jack?" Elizabeth asked holding her eight year old son close to her.

"How long will he be here, Captain Turner?" Jack asked.

"Two years, nine at the most." Jack started to shake his head. "Jack remember he is the son of the captain of the Flying Dutchman, and the king of the pirates, do you think he'll be a disappointment with all that in his blood?"

"Okay, but no funny business, savvy?" Jack turned to the girl. "Raven, Hun, I would like you to meet, Victor Turner. He'll be taking care of you, protecting you." Raven nodded and looked at Victor her silvery blue eye's undefinable. His brown eye's where shadowed in disbelief.

"Well, goodbye, Victor Hun, I love you." Elizabeth hugged her son and walked to the board between the two ships, Jack followed her to say goodbye. Raven turned back to her vacant spot on the deck railing.

"Hi, Miss Sparrow." Raven turned around to find herself five inch's away from Victor.

"Hello, Mr Turner." She replied calmly.

"Please. Call me Victor." He looked Raven in the eye's.

"Okay." She began awkwardly. They stood their in an awkward silence. Dolphins started flipping. Raven's eye's never left the dolphins and them doing their trick's, but she felt that they never left her. She shifted.

"Do you want to be friends?" He asked suddenly. Raven turned to him.

"Only if you do one thing for me."

"What?" He asked softly.

"Call me, Raven." She brushed her long thick black hair out of her face. Victor smiled and bowed to her.

"As you wish Miss Raven." He said gallantly, as he burst out laughing.

"Why, thank you Victor." I whispered curtsying making him laugh. We looked out into the sea and watch the dolphins twirl in the air.

**I don't own anything, the only people I own in this is**

**1) Raven(Of course)**

**2) Ruby- Ravens mother; if you think I should keep her please tell me, because right now I have no clue**

**3) Victor- is the second kid of elizabeth and Will**

**If you want a character in these stories please tell me. There's going to be about 3 of these but I do need replys, so please hit the bouten and tell me what you thought thanks! **


	2. Wake Up Call

**A few years later **

Yells rang in the air, waking Raven in her room. Her eye's opened slightly and she looked around, she was in her room. She stepped out of her bed and straitened her night dress. She walked over and looked in the mirror, she saw a 14 year old girl with black hair and bright silvery blue eye's looking back at her. She turned away laughing at herself. She always did this, looking in the mirror and laughing at what she saw there. She went to her wardrobe a slipped on a crimson French dress. Then she let her hair fall lose around her waist. She started to brush her black hair, thinking about how boring her day will be, her father is looking for another island. But on this island that was so important, she didn't have a clue. She heard footsteps and prepared for someone to knock at the door. The knock came and she got slowly to her feet and walked to the door. She opened it enoph to see Mr Gibbs and Victor Standing outside her door.

"May I help you?" She asked like a true lady that she knew she was not. Victor, as well, knew that and was trying not to laugh at her. Mr Gibbs looked from Victor who was failing holding back laughter to Raven who was back to brushing her hair.

"Capitan, wants ya, Miss Raven." Mr Gibbs announced as his eyes returned to Raven. He had admiration in his hazel eye's. Raven had to force herself not to shiver and run out of the room screaming at the top of her lungs. Mr Gibbs turned and left after she nodded.

"I think he likes you!" Victor teased Raven as soon as Mr Gibbs left.

"Your kidding me." Raven replied. "He only wants me because I'm power."

"Yea your right on that stance." Victor said walking over to the door. "You ready to go meet your father on the deck."

"I guess." Raven said putting her brush down and followed Victor to the deck. Victor pushed her in front of him. "What the-?"

"Your father my want to see you first." Victor explained. He seamed shy...Wait hes never shy. Raven blinked.

_'What the hell?'_ She walked the rest of the way thinking about Victors sudden change of mood. He father was standing with Mr Gibbs and a strange man(Just guess who it is!)

"Daddy?" She called in her sweetest voice she owned, there was a problem if she used it but only Victor and Jack knew that.

"Yes," Jack turned around and almost ran into his dark haired daughter, her blue eyes bore into his dark, almost black, one's.

"Who's the man behind you?" Raven of all people hated to act so, weak but the man looked to much like a curtain some one... She looked behind her Victor! He reminded her of Victor!

"Darling this is Will Turner, an old...urrr...an-"

"Old aquantice of your father's." The man said bowing.

**Sorry it took so long. Lol to rox8(Sorry I shortened it.) Thanks to those of you who replied! There's more action in the next chapter. XOXOxO**


	3. The Twin

"Will Turner? Captain of _The Flying Dutchman_? That Will Turner?" Raven gasped starring at her father as if he had sudenly gon mad.

"Yes, the very same." Jack felt a bit uneasy with Will on his ship _again_. _'Well,'_ he thought _'at least its not Elizabeth, that way I_ _wont have to hid the rum again.' _

"Why is Will here?" She asked her silvery blue eye's wide. "Oh, no. Don't tell me that your going to get in trouble with more mythical animals? Didn't you learn from that dragon not even a year ago? All because you think that the scale could prolong you life. More likely could have cut it short ."

Jack stood there eyes wide in shock. Will tried to hold back laughing and Victor just couldn't hold it in he fell over laughing. Jack , very use to his daughter trying to save his life, began to tone her out.

"Do you want to hear about why he's here? Or do you not?" He asked as Will helped his son up.

"Yes I would, but I may have already guessed." Raven replied. "He's here to help you find that island you've been looking for isn't he?"

"You have a brilliant daughter, Jack." Will laughed, the he got to work. "So you have the map to get there right Jack?"

"Do I ever not?" Jack asked as he pulled it out of his shirt.(almost can hear every girl sigh along with me.) "Here you go."

Jack spread the map out. Raven leand forward and looked at the map, of all the interesting places one thing grabbed her focus. a jade green mountain with a Sphinx on the top of it, watching as if guarding something. Something secretive. She would have stared at it all day if her father hadn't pointed out a silverish island that was drawn above the water.

"This is the island that I wish-nay- need to go." Jack anounsed, his black eye's locked in on Will's.

"Are you sure? After the bust that was the fountain of youth, I mean who knew it would only save the one who cared not about its wounder?" Will asked.

"I could have told you that." Raven muttered under her breath. Victor shook his head trying not to the smirk on his face.

"Yes, well, now that your free from the_ Flying Dutchman, _we could use your help." Jack looked around at all of the people standing near him. Raven looked at the men and pulled herself away from the map. She looked from Victor to Will then to her father then back again.

"You guy are really going to go?" She demanded. "How could you just sail off to a place you don't even know where it is? Or whats on it? It could kill all of you!"

"Raven...We can take care of ourselves we'll be more worried about you." Victor replied trying to calm her down.

"I can fight better the you can Victor! And you know it." Raven replied icily. She stormed to her cabin and slammed the door. She hurried to the table and took out a decorated box. She opened it and took out the letters her mother Ruby had sent her. She pulled ou the moth resent one. The one that told her how much she loved Raven. Raven pulled out a sharpened quill, fresh ink, and three shelfs of paper. And then she started to wright.

_Dear Mother, _

_It's been a while since we have sent letters to each other. I have greatly missed having a mother in my life as it must be hard for you to have no child in yours. I wish to visit you one day. Mabby that day is coming soon. (It gets mushy after this) Love your daughter Raven._

The weeks of preparation for the sail past slowly. Soon my mothers letter came. Near the end what she said turned my world upside down completely.

_Raven, my dear, you have always been truthful to me, and know it is my turn. You are not an only child. Let me explain that new fact. You have a twin brother. His name is Johnny. He looks in every way like your father. His eye's to his hair. Everything. I am sorry I hid this from you but as you may imagine he didn't take it to well and well when I told him about you and he, well, he ran off. As far as Me and your stepfather, Henry, could track him down was to find out that he had stolen a bout and headed out to sea. Pease help us find him. _

_Love,_

_Your loving mother Ruby_

What do you think? And thatnks for replying hoeoverbros & Rentrox8!!

Intill next time

XOXOXOXOXOXOX


	4. Worry

Raven stood in pure shock looking down at the letter her mother, Ruby had sent her.

"Why did she lie to me?" She asked herself almost in a whisper. A knock at the door made her jump out of her skin, the letter was fluttering to the oak and pine floor. Raven simply forgot it was there as she called out, "Who is it?" She ran and shoved her mothers letters in the box and the box in her desk. Still is shock she forgot the resent letter on the floor.

"Tis I, Victor!" He called as galenite as a warrior, or perhaps a knight. Raven smiled softly and unlocked the door. Victor walked in smiling. But one look at Raven and his heart tore, he knew her so well that he could read beneath all the layers that tried to keep others out, not even Jack knew his daughter this well. "Whats wrong?" He asked his brown eye's locked, her blue, it was so intense and so caring that she had to pull her gaze away, just to have it betray her and look back at him.

"What makes you think something is wrong?" She asked indifferently as if she had not just read a letter that just altered her life. Her eye's looked away from his. She could not lie to him of all people. Her father was one thing but Victor was another he knew way to much about her. Victor stood up. He looked around the room. He noticed the letter on the floor. He almost called out but instead he picked it up, and read it.

"There is really nothing wrong." Raven said standing up her back to Victor. "I've just been having a bad day. Well week more likely."

Victor didn't respond, his eye's were re reading the letter. His heart was beating fast. _'She has a TWIN! How could that be possible?'_ A voice broke into his thoughts.

"Victor? Are you listening to me?" Raven turned around and saw Victor jolt as if he were staring out in to space. But she noticed a paper in his hands. "What is that?" She asked warding off her fear.

"What?" Victor asked, turning around the letter still in his hand. "Whats what?"

"Whats that in your hand?" She asked moving closer to him, she placed her hand on top of his, she gently pulled the paper out of his hands. One look at it and she knew her fears were real. She forgot to put the letter away. "How much did you read?" She asked.

"I'm sorry I read it, I just saw it and I just-"

"How much did you read?" She repeated her eye's full of dismay and betrayal.

"Just enough to know you have a twin brother." He replied his eye's wide with shock at the look in her eye's.It was a look he had never seen in her eye's. She bowed her head and half-sobbed. "I'm so sorry I read it. I didn't mean to, I just was worried, and-" He held her in his arm's trying to comfort her. He stroked her black hair like he had years ago when he tried to comfort her, but then it was over a doll or a puppy that fell overboard, now it was over not just that he had screwed up, but over a twin brother. He noticed that she was hugging him back, she felt warm and soft, suddenly he felt awkward about holding her now. He felt a tingly feeling in the pit of his stomach. He started to feel a bit uncomfortable as well, he shifted a bit and Raven felt him shift. She looked up at him her blue eyes almost silver. Victor looked down at her. "I'm sorry." He whisperd.

"It's alright." She whispered back. "at least I trust you with the information."

"Wait," He said pulling apart from her. "Who else knows?"

"No one, but your the only person I trust on this boat and in this world, bedside's God." She replied. "I trust you more then I could ever trust my father. I trust you with my life."

Victor was surprised but hid it well. He only nodded. Then he asked. "So are going after your brother?"

"Yes." The word slipped past Raven's lips before she could stop it. As she said it she knew that it was what she had to do. She pushed herself to her feet. and went over to her trunk and looked inside it.

"When do you want us to leave?" Victor asked as he watched her.

"We? Wait you mean you want to come too?" She looked away from her trunk.

"Yea, so? Is there something wrong with that?" He asked, his cream brown eye's looked worried as if he had said something wrong.

"No, I glad your going, I don't think I could do this myself." Raven closed her eye's and thought for a second. "We'll need to leave by tonight, this ship sets sail in the morning."

"Okay, then. I'll find a ship-boat-thingy." Victor replied, immediately Raven laughed, it felt better to smile.

"And I'll pack." Raven murmured as he left.

**Disclamer:**

**Jes: I know it's not much but I think it's better then the last chapter!**

**Raven: Can you not act like a prep? I mean please! Omfg, isn't Johnny Depp so hott!?**

**Jes: Okay, um why are you in my disclaimer?**

**Raven: because I can, and you left the key to the door under the mat. Duh. Your such a blond.  
**

**Jes: Oh you little-(Notices people are looking at her) Oh hi, anyway, see you next time. Rainbow's and smiles.**

**Raven: Hippy.** **Well I gotta run bye!**


	5. The Relization

**Disclaimer: **

**Raven: Hi, welcome back to my story. Don't sue Jess she owns nothing, and If you did, well, all you would get would be poster's of a cupple hot guy's and my dad.**

**Jes: How do you get in here?**

**Raven: you left the door open.**

**Jes: (Mumbles threats under her breath)**

**Victor: How come no one invites me to the party?**

**Jes: Dose he follow you everywhere?**

**Raven: Pretty much. Oh aren't you writing a story about me?**

**Jes: Oh, yea, right.(clears throat)Welcome to the latest installment of _Raven, The daughter Of A Pirate. _I hope you enjoy it, and please tell me what you think about my other story, _How My Life Got Flipped Upside Down._ It Involves the Jonas Brothers, me and two of my close friend's. If you have an person you want in any of my story(s) please tell me and I'll fit them it. Thank you!**

**Raven: Oh yea that wasn't long.**

**Jes: Enjoy!And sorry if its shorter then normal.**

Raven looked at the dresses she had spread out on her bed. One was a dark red lady-of-the-court dress that her mother had sent her, it was French(her mother's French by the way). She barely looked at it or any of them she put them in a trunk and , with a lot of her other stuff, slammed it closed as softly as she could. She placed her head on top of the trunk and felt the boat rock gently back and forth.

"Raven?" Victors voice rang out as he walked in. "Are you ready?"

"I think so." She mumbled half asleep. She started to push herself up but stumbled. A strong hand was around her waist in an instant.

"I gotcha." The owner of the arm breathed in her ear. Shivers ran down her spine. "Its alright you can trust me." She was very drowsy, but she knew who helped her up, who at this very moment was cradling her in his arm's. His dark brown eye's looked down at her.

"I trust you Victor." She said before she passed out in his arm's.

**Victor's POV**

Victor looked down at her sleeping form in his arm's. Her head was turned towards his arm as if she wanted to be closer to him.

"Brendon?" Her muttered, his eye's barely leaving Raven's face.

"I'm on it...Little brother." A blond haired man with his hair tied back in a ponytail, his hazle eye glimer in with humor and something along the line's of...knowing?

"Thanks." Victor murmured, her last words echoing in her mind. _"I trust you Victor, I trust you."_

Suddenly he felt something in her heart. What was this feeling that scared him and mad him feel defenseless. And yet at the same time made him feel strong and protective. No wait thats not the right word, it made him feel...it made him feel wanted in a way that he had never known in till now. What could this be?

"Brother hurry up!" Brendon whispered. As Brendon walked away it hit him. This feeling, it's love isn't it? Not the way a brother loves his sister, or the way he loved the people in his family. He loved her the way the pirates loved the sea, and he now dose not know how to tell her. _'Mabby she dose not love me back'_

He closed his eye's sadly and then opened them he looked at the full blue moon. Raven shiverd in his arms. He held her closer to him and steped onto his brothwers boat.

**Hey I was listening to _"This must be love"_ by Allen Jackson _"Starts with an I and ends with a U"_ by Billy Currington,**

**and "When you look me in the eye's" by the Jonas Brothers**** when I wrote this. It's good help.**

**Raven: When you look me in the eye's and tell me that you love me **

**anythings alright when your right here by my side a ketch a glimpse of heaven-**

**Jes(cut's Raven is cut of with her hand over her mouth): and next time we will be listening to S.O.S.**

**Raven: Mhm mmhhmm **

**Jes: Bye bye!**


	6. The Queen Elizabeth

**Hey guy's and thanx's for reviewing! And I'm sorry I'm making a hole bunch of mistakes, in spelling. But I'm so far from perfect, and I'm not mad I love that you guy's tell me that! Anyway yea Victor is not a British name but Will and Liz sailed allover the so...btw, They have another sibling going us.**

**Raven's POV**

She lifted her head and looked around. Not even an inch away from her face was Victor's, his dark brown messed up and over his eye's. _'Awww. How cute.'_ Raven thought pushing herself up, She pushed herself up and shook her head. When did she start thinking of Victor like that? Weired. Then it hit her. Why was Victor in her room?

She looked around and noticed that it wasn't her room. Still why was she in the same room as Victor? And what was this place? She sat up and nudged him. He opened his beautiful brown lushes eye's. _'I have to stop that.'_

"What?" He moaned softly brushing her hand hand away, it sent tingles up her spine. She tried to push the feeling away as she nudged him again. "Go away!" He muttered.

"Victor it's me, Raven." She stood up and looked down at him.

"Well hello. What are you doing in the crew sleeping quarters?" He rubbed his eye's and started to stand up. "You know that woman aren't allowed down here."

"We are not on _The Black Pearl_, at least as far as I know." She started to Walk around the room her blue eye's wide. "Where are we?" She asked as she looked out of a window that was foolishly put in a ship. They were far away from the port now and possibly even farther away from _The Black Pearl_. The only home that she has ever known. She felt something irritate her throat, she felt tears build in her eye's.

"On my Brother, Brendon's ship. _Queen Elizabeth_." Victor pushed himself of the floor, as she turned around. He walked over to her and grabbed her arm. "Wait here I'll go get him, and my little sister."

Raven felt her mouth drop open. _'He has a little sister?' _She thought. _'Their parents must be busy.'_ She walked around the room. It was furnished, with two big fluffy bed's. Their was a vanity by the second door which, if she had guessed right, was a closet. A portrait was hung on the wall. Raven recognized Will Turner and Elizabeth Turner automatically. Will had his arm around Elizabeth, in her arm's was a baby with dark brown eye's and dark almost black hair. Will's other arm was around a dirty blond haired boy with green eye's. Standing in the middle of of them was Victor, his light brown eye's looked like melted chocolate. His lite brown hair waved wonderfully. His smile made her feel some thing that she hasn't felt ever in her entire life. She tried to push it away, she didn't know what this feeling was but she didn't like the way it made her feel so weak and lost. Raven shook her head.

"Raven?" The warm voice of her dream's made her jump. She turned around, and saw a man and a girl standing next to Victor. "Sorry to scare you. But This is my brother, Brendon, and my sister, Gail."(Btw I know it's not an English name...but I like it and its my friends name)

"Hello." Gail said kindly, her black hair half way down her back, her dark eye's where shining. "You must be Racen."

"Why, yes I..." Raven never got to finish her response, because a shout from above cut her off and distracted them.

"You young man better get ready to die painfully." A strong voice shouted.

"Back off. I didn't do nothin." This time it was a voice that reminded Raven, partly of her father and partly of the the rare note's from her mother...Suddenly she knew who it was.

**Oooooo. Anyone know who it is? I bet you do. See you next time...bye.**


	7. Um, What Just Happend?

**Hi. I'm back and ready to wright. let's get rolling.Gets on the floor and rolls  
**

**Raven's POV**

I grabbed my shirts and ran up the stairs not even regsting the fact that Victor, Brendon, and Gail where rushing after me. when reached the deck a pirate was standing over a boy about my age his hair was long and uncut.

"Hey!" Victor came up from behind me. "Back away from the boy."

The pirate started to back away, but at the last second he swiped his sword at the boy. A shot rang out and the pirate fell to the ground, blood was flowing across the deck, but it wasnt just the dead pirate's blood. I ran over to the boy.

"It's alright, you'll be alright," I paused and then added hesitantly, "John."

His eye's flickerd open. They where a dark blue.

"You know my name?" He asked weakly, I nodded softly. "How do you know my name?"

"I'm your sister, Raven." He looked at me his eye's wide.

"Raven." He murmured softly. "I've been looking for you."

"I've been looking for you too." I whispered looking at his wound. It was just a scrach. I let out the breath I didnt even know I was holding in. "You'll be fine." I looked him in the eye's. "We need to find our father, and I think I know where to find him."

I pulled out a compass, but not any compass, my fathers compass the one he never go's any where with out. I snapped it open and thought of my father. It spun around for three seconds and then pointed in the north east direction. Gail came running up and checked out John's scratch. She helped him up and led him to the other side of the ship. I got up of the floor barely noting the blood on my skirt. I walked over to Brendon and tapped his shoulder.

"Brendon?" He looked at me. "We have to get to my dad. He'll be woundering where I am."

"Are you sure?" Brendon looked at me his hazel eye's begging me to do something. But what? I asked myself. What dose he want me to do stay here? No way I need to talk to my daddy. I looked back at me. "On one condition."

"What's that?" I asked softly.

"I need you to marry my brotther." I gaped at him.

"Me marry Victor? But he's just a friend." But something in me kind of liked the idea.

"If he go's back he'll be killed, for kidnapping and abandonment."

"But he didn't kidnap me." I protested.

"Your father dosent know that." Brendon. "This is the only way I'm going anyway near your fathers ship."

"Okay." As I agreed I realized, saveing Victor's life is chaining mine. Suddenly I felt as tho I had swallowed glass. Gailo came over and led me to her room. She dressed me in a simple white dress and a veil. I Started crying. "Gail." She looked at me. "I really dont want to do this."

"Well, I'm sorry too." She said I saw a tear fall down her face. "But thank you, for doing this for my brother. And my family, we can never thank you any more then we can. And Victor really dose like you. Alot."

"You look beautiful Raven." I turned around and saw John my brother. He is the only thing that makes this better.

"Johnny!" I shrieked threw tears as I ran to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He grunted but hugged me back. "I cant belive that I have to-"

"Nether can I." Johnny interrupted. "And just so we can go and well, so I can meet my dad. You are an angel, my angel." He picked me up and spun me around. Then he stoped and set me down.

**Johnny's Pov**

I looked at the sister I had just found, the one that now two hours later that I have to give away. She was still crying as I walked her down the isle. Dont get me wrong, I protested as much a I could, but Brendon wanted this to happen no matter what he said. There was no way I was going to let this just fly.

"Calm down." I whispered in Ravens ears. She sniffed and nodded ever so softly. Victor took her hand our eyes met. I glared at him, he looked taken back. Then he led her to Brendon, who was marrying him. I glared at him harder then I did at Victor. Brendon's was the master behind this.

Brendon droned on threw the ceremony, when he finally came to the end of the ceremony.

Do you, Victoer." Brendon asked.

"I do." He said softly. Brendon turned to Raven.

"And...do you?"

"I-I-I-..." Raven paused and looked at me. "I do-o."

Victor lifted her veil and kissed her lovingly. As Victor started to lead her to the 'wedding cabin', I beconed himover. Victor handed Raven over to Gail, and Gail started to lead Raven to the cabin.

"Victor?" I said softly,notwishing to be over herd.

"Yes?" He said nervosly.

"If you hurt my sister in anyway what so ever. You will wish you had never exsisted." I pulled him closer to me. "Got that."

Victor nodded. He was about two inch's shorter then me, about an inch taller then Raven. Only God knows what I would do to him if he hurt her...

**So...did you like it? Tell me, I know its a little fast forward but well...I got bord and this came to my mind. hugs and kisses, jess. AND ITS MY BIRTHDAY**


	8. Not Feeling Well

**Okay, Sorry I had a church thingy. Anyway here's the new installment. Ravens POV.  
**

Flash Back

_I watched my dreams start to slip away as I forced myself to say "I Do." My newly found brother stood right behind me. I looked at him after I said it. I loved my brother, and some how I know he loves me to. I looked back at my new husband, my best friend, Victor._

End Of Flash Back

I woke in a cold sweat, my heart pounding, wishing that my dream was just that, a dream. But I looked at the sleeping body next to me and knew. I crawled out of the bed feeling the room rock back and forth. Back and forth. My stomach started to turn and I buckled. It took me a few seconds but I got over it. I don't think I was ever sea sick. I dressed and started to walk up to the deck. My newly found brother, Johnny, wrapped his arm protectively around my waist. He is consistently at my side, he protects me from Brendon who seems to want to control me.

"Good morning, Raven." Johnny said warmly, his dark blue eye's locked on mine.

"F-fine." I said softly, which is not like me. Even tho we have only known each other for a month we knew each other very well. So well that it would scare anyone, even my own father. Well our own father.

"Are you alright?" Johnny pulled me to the side, his silky long dark black uncut hair was pulled back in a ponytail. "Is anything wrong?"

"I-" Before I could finish, I felt my belly heave, I leaned over the railing a vomited in to the sea. Johnny held me as I did so. He looked at me his blue's wide curios and full of sudden under standing. I stood up shakily. "I'm fine. I've just no been feeling well lately. Thats all."

"Well okay." He looked like he was going to say more, but suddenly a sailor shouted.

"Boat a coming." I turned and saw the one ship that has haunted my dreams so long. My home, the one, the only, the _Black Pearl_. My heart was so full of happiness that it felt like it would explode.

**Now John's Pov**

I looked at the ship. It was black, with black sails, and a crossbones flag on the mast.

"What is that?" I whisperd to my sister.

"It's the _Black Pearl_." She breathed, her silvery blue eye's fixed on a man in the crows nest. He Looked at Raven and grabbed a rope. He swung on the rope and landed on the edge of the ship. He climbed down and sweeped her in his arms.

"Raven." The man sied. "I missed you. So much." He set her down and looked her in the eye's. "Why did you leave?"

"I had to find Johnny."

"Johnny? Who's Johnny." He asked.

"I'm Johnny." I said bravely, looking him in the eye's, they were dark brown almost black.

"Why did you go looking for him?" The man asked.

"Daddy, he's my twin and your son..."

**Clif hanger! Yea...can you guess whats wrong with Raven? See you in the next chapter _Bonding_ See ya...!!**


	9. Bonding

**Welcome back to Raven The Daughter Of A Pirate. Sorry I've been gone I hate school!**

**Raven's Pov**

I felt my heart pound as I watched my father and my brother size each other up. Dad's dark eye's darted from me to my brother. He seemed surprised that my mother would give him me but not my brother. Sadly I knew, she didn't want a son to hag in the gallows. The only thing that bothered me was that she would send her own daughter. Why should it? I don't know the woman, she could be a lunatic. But then again- Suddenly my thought prosses shut off and I was leaning over the side of the ship. I had to look away after I was done and I had kept my eyes shut tight. I felt two pairs of strong hands on my waist. I didnt fight as they lifted me of the railing that I clung to, taking deep breaths.

"Ray?" John's voice made me open my eyes. "Mabby you should lay down for a bit. Is that okay?" His voice was really soft and sweet....is something wrong? Is something wrong with me?

"Sweetheart?" My Fathers voice made to my ears finally, but I have a feeling he was saying my name for a while while I was sick. No wonder, you would be worried if some one was sick so close to you.....but I have never been sick in my life..and my father never worried before. I must have a fever or something. "Darling," Did he just say that? "Darling, you probably should lay down you look green." Then he started to talk to someone about the ship rocking to much, about half way threw it.

**John(ny)'s Pov**

I gathered Ray into my arms, and Jack was following me. No doubt that he's my father. We look to much alike. Mother wasnt kidding, but then again she barely even laughs anymore. Jack, I mean, my father followed me to Ray's cabin(or suit as Brendan had said). I soon a I opened the door and lay her in bed did I realize that Ja-I mean father hadn't followed. I turned around and looked at him.

"This room," He started hesitantly his almost black eyes scanning the entire room. "Is set as if for a married man and woman, are you sure we have the right room?"

"Yes." I took a deep breath here we go. "She was forced by Brendan to marry Victor. She only did so to save Victors life." I looked down at my sister. She looked so small, so innocent, so much like an Angle. It was so very hard to believe she was expecting, tho she didn't know it. "She is going to have a baby, by all the signs that have been showing up."

There was a minuet of silence, not painful or awkward just of acceptance.

"I have to talk to Brendan." Jack said sudenly walking right out of the room. I followed shutting the door be hind me.

"Why?" I asked. "To get her away from all of this?"

"In a way yes." Jack replied. "She needs the be on land. It would be easier for her to have a baby, or the baby. I cant belive its going to be Victor's. Dose he even Know?"

"I dont think so...he might." I said.

"Get ready boy." Jack took a deep breath. "Its time to fight for your sister."

**Hey sorry guys its really late. I just had to get this out! I promise the next one will be longer then this.**


	10. Raven's Dream

**Okay, this took me a while to post and I'm sorry to everyone who was waiting, if anyone was. I'm writing a real story so this one has and most likely will be throw to the side again. I just thought you guys would enjoy one more chapter. :)**

**Raven's POV**

My head pounded as the splashing rhythm caused me to bury my head into...sand? Where did the sand come from? Well at least I can identify the sound now. The waves of the ocean where beating into the wet peaty sand that was caked onto my feet. I lifted my heavy, pounding head and opened my eye's, taking in the lush palm trees. I slowly got to my feet, keeping my eye's now only on my hands and feet attempting to to fall or wobble and shake. Only when I was completely sure did I look carefully at what surrounded me. Oddly colored rocks and boulders stood every few feet of each other with what looked like garlands of roses and ivy growing around each of them. The tall lush waving palm trees where in bloom, setting of the setting sun...or is it rising? This place is beyond confusing. I took a small baby step forward, more to test my balance then to generally go anywhere, but brown raggedy fabric blowing in the warm salty, fruity air caught my eye. The fabric was pitched and hung as if someone had attempted to fashion it into some kind of hut or ten.  
I took several more test steps, before I broke into a near run to what looked like the door of the makeshift cloth camp. I moved the ripped ragged brown cloth out of my way and and peered in. Odd relics hung from posts that helped hold the place up. Bone carvings where carelessly tossed here and there. There where several tables that where in the remainder of the room. One was bright orange, covered in a holey moth eaten white-ish linen, and had bracelets, of odd shapes, colors and sizes. Each bracelet had its own stone, each unique. Another table was a dark blood red, nothing was covering it like the bright orange one, the table had earrings all along its length, everyone different, nothing, not one, was the same. The very last table was a dark green, with what looked like an old, but clean, black beaded shawl draped over it. On the table were bowls with powders gridded up and waiting in them, with several beautiful necklaces with gemmed charms on them, bone cut dice and shapes, and crab necklace that shaped out a heart.  
I sat on a big root close to the table and continued to study it, I noticed the bones each had a different design on it. I wonder why. What is the importance of the differences? What does any of it mean? Why do I care? The necklaces gleamed in the single ray of golden sunshine, the gemmed charms sparkled, one charm was a deep dark blue...just like Johnny's eye's. The very same shade.

"Ahh," I spun around and gasped looking at the woman in front of me. Her skin was dark, as well as her hair and eye's. Her dress reminded me of gypsy's from Mr. Gibbs tale's from my childhood. "I wondered when you would bring yourself here, my dear."

"Who...who are you?" I sputtered in shock and fear. "What do you want?"

"My name? Hmm, your father would have given you the name, Calypso." A smile spread across her dark black chapped lips. "You can call me Aunt, if you wish. Or Madam, that would work as well, Darling."

"I-I-"

"Oh. I forgot your last question, didn't I?" She laughed, her eye's sparkling. "Well then. I want to teach you some tricks of my trade. How to read bones," She gestured to the ones spread across the table. "Make powders and potions," She indicated to the bowls. "And use these amulets to help you in your life."

"You-you-you...you must be insane." I mumbled getting up from my seat.

"Far from it." Calypso replied, her eye's sparkled. "And I can prove it."

"How?" I scoffed, walking to the other side of the table.

"You, Raven Theodora Sparrow, will become a mother many children. Cheri, Lizette, Vera, Niles, Mason, Mazie, and the one growing in your stomach right as we speak. You must really love your husband." She said with a sly smile at me. "Your own mother only had four, you and your brother, John Valere Sparrow, and with her husband, a son, Derrell Lionel Bonnet, and a daughter, Monique Aamor Bonnet."

"What are you talking about?" I asked horrified, my hands clutching over my stomach protectively.

"Well, the six children are still hanging in there. They may, or may not exist. It all depends on your choices, and those of people around you." Calypso yammered on.

"And the other?"

"That one, is going to happen." She said softly leaning over the table. "The name is completely out of focus. I can't even see a hint of it. But one thing is clear, that baby is growing fast."

"Fast?" I asked panic ragging in my veins.

"Yes, about a month after your father, Jack-"

"Captain." I said instinctively. Calypso laughed.

"Ah, such a great daughter Jack raised. Perhaps the others would have turned out like you if he had been around."

"Others?" I asked my eye's wide.

"Now, as I was saying," She went on as if I hadn't said anything. " A month after you and your family reach that very interesting island that your father is after."

"But, that's in a week!"

"Like I said child, fast." Calypso murmured looking me directly in the eye. She reached to the side and picked up a heavy looking chain with many odd jeweled charms and layers. "This will help you master your powers until you come here again. When you place it around your neck it will help you endure, hold any one of the charms to your temple and lists of ingredients for potions and powders will be listed in your mind, and many more effects that you will have to find out on your own."

She pressed the necklace into my hands and forced them closed.

"Okay..."

"Now, your husband, Victor Phillip Turner, has no idea you are expecting." Calypso's eye's widened warningly. "Its better he doesn't know. But confirm your brother and father's fear...tell them the next time you see them that its true. Now Raven, you have to wake up."

"Raven!" A warm gentle voice whispered in my ear. "Raven, love, you must wake up!"

I opened my eye's and blinked. Why was it so bright? Movement beside me jolted me up right and caused some movement in my lower abdomen that was somewhere between a nudge and a kick. I felt surprise spread plainly across my face as I realized that the woman in my dream, Calypso, had been speaking the truth. I glanced to my side to see Victor holding my torso up.

"Raven, your father wants to see you." Victor's rich chocolate brown eye's where bright and warm, his dark brown hair was brushed neatly and he was dressed in what appeared to be clothes of noble in the English court.

I nodded at Victor and pulled my self out of his arms and out of bed, moving my heavy closed hands behind me. "Tell him that I will be out in a moment."

Victor smiled at me and left, shutting the door softly behind himself. I waited a few seconds and then rushed to the closet as if to pull out a dress. I opened my clenched hands and marveled at the heavy chained and gemmed charms of the necklace that Calypso had forced into my hands in the dream.


	11. Rushed Battle

**Okay, this took me a while to post and I'm sorry to everyone who was waiting, if anyone was. I'm writing a real story so this one has and most likely will be throw to the side again. I just thought you guys would enjoy one more chapter. :)**

**John(nny)'s POV**

I watched my father pace back and forth, his black braided hair swung every time he turned to fast. His eye's flashed to the door nearly every five seconds. I continued to sharpen my sword as we both waited for my sister, Raven, to come and join us. Her clueless husband had come in to joyfully tell us that she would be here momentarily. Hmm. At least he was sorta harmless. He might even help us if we asked. Ha, like he would betray his family. Nearly ten minutes passed before Raven walked in, her dress was the color of dark red wine and in a french style, her dark black hair hung lose around her shoulder and down to her waist. When she looked up to see if the room was clear I noticed that her eye's where round with swirling emotions. She shut the door behind her in a hurry.

"Ray?" I asked, slipping my newly sharpened sword into it sheath. I got up to walk to her but my father beat me there. I watched him pull her into to him and hold her close.

"Why in the world did you just leave?" I heard him whisper gruffly.

"Because you never would have let me go after Johnny." She whispered back, tears thick in her voice. "Not matter what, I will never regret leaving The Pearl to find him." Raven pulled away from our father and rushed over to me. "He's my brother, and I need him in my life," She turned her head to look directly into our father's brown eyes. "Just like I need you."

"Ugh." Jack looked at me. "I'm not blaming your brother. I blame Victor's." His eye's narrowed. "And I'm not too happy with Victor himself."

"Its not like he knew." I muttered.

"But he believed that I would've killed him-"

"Daddy, you would've!" Raven said suddenly. "And I'm afraid that your going to do it anyway."

"Why?" My father and I chorused.

"Because...I-I-I..." She broke off and cried.

I glanced at Jack and then looked back down at her. "Your pregnant." I muttered. Raven nodded her head and sobbed louder. Jack cussed out loud.

"We need to get her off this boat now!" He hissed, throwing the door open and pulling out his sword and gun. He ran up the stairs to the deck leaving my sister and I watching after him. Raven looked up at me with amusment in her eye's as the tears dried.

"That was abrupt." She whispered weakly.

"Does he always just jump into things?" I asked as I pulled out my pistol and pulled her up the stairs.

"No," She said smiling at me. "There is a rare occasion where he plans one thing."

"Yeah? Whens that?" I asked as we got to the deck, watching men fall, and blood drip into puddles as pirate's from both ships shot and swiped at each other.

"When I'm in danger."

"Let me guess." I said shooting down two men who where in my way. "It entails getting you away unharmed...and that's it?"

"Pretty much." She whispered. I grabbed a swinging rope, knocked the man on it off, and began to sweep Raven into my arms to swing her across.

"Stop there coward!" A voice rang out. I turned, with my sister in my arms, and looked to see who dared call me a coward. It was Brendan, but it wasn't me who he was calling a coward. It was my father who was heading over to help. Jack looked back.

"Who? Me?" Jack asked his face a blank. "What makes you think that?"

"Just old tale's." Brendan sneered, his eye's narrowed.

"Ah, well, you shouldn't believe everything you hear mate." Jack said lunging forward, he cut the flask from Brendan's belt. "And I have better aim after I have a bottle of rum." Jack smiled, flashing his golden teeth.

I let go of Raven and turned to look for someone I could trust to take Raven across to the other boat. I spotted Victor rushing over to us, his eye's wide with fear. I looked him up and down as if sizing him up would help me.

"Can I help?" He panted his sword in his hands.

"Can I trust you?" I fired back.

"Johnny, he's done this before." I looked down at Raven shocked. I had nearly forgotten she was there.

"Okay," I looked back at Victor. "If anything bad happens, I will slice you so thin that you wont even be fit for crepes. Got that?"

Victor nodded and took Raven into his arms, grabbed the rope and swung across. I turn and jumped in the middle of Jack and Brendan with my sword drawn.

"I hope you don't mind, but I haven't been able to dance yet." I said loudly to my father.

"Ah, well I don't object to you cutting in, but you might want to ask my dance partner." Jack replied.

"Awe, how sweet." Brendan snarled. "I believe you think that as witty, I feel that Sonny's trying to save Daddy from a humiliating death."

"At least I would." I shot back angrily. "Or, is it just because your afraid of heights that you left your Daddy hanging off of that cliff?"

"Shut up, you mangy little bastard!" Brendan shouted his eye's flashing. "Your mother is nothing but a whore!"

Suddenly all I could see was red and all I wanted to do was feel the blade of my sword bite into his flesh, hear it slice his skin, and watch his blood pool on the deck and run into ocean. I whipped my sword so that it caught his arm and ripped the shirt leaving a cut that oozed blood. Brendan glanced at his arm in alarm and shock.

"What?" I snarled. "You think my whore of a mother would let me go with no way to defend my self? Or did you think that being a bastard meant that I couldn't hurt you?"

Brendan never got a chance to answer, all of a sudden his sister, Gail, jumped at me with a sword in her hands and was swinging it at me. Without thinking I raised my sword to stop her and watched it sink deep into her belly. Her blood sprayed the deck and my clothes and her sword hit the deck with a clank that no one but Brendan, my father, and myself. No one else heard it because her earsplitting scream echoed between the two then fell backwards off of my sword and hit the deck with a sickening thud. Brendan kneeled at her side and lifted her head and placed it on his lap as his sister's life blood pumped out of her body.

"I-I..." The girl tried to speak but the pain that clouded around her made it hard. "I don't wan't-t-t f-f-f-igh-htin-n-ng-g."

"Shhh, sister." Brendan whispered to her. "I will avenge you."

"I-I-I," She gasped. "D-d-don-n-n't wan-n-n-n-n-n't-t-t-t-t you-u-u-u t-t-t-t-t..."

But as she tried to speak her eye's dulled and her head slunk to the side. She was dead.

"NOOOOOOO!" Brendan shouted bowing his head.

"Um," I glanced at my father who was standing just next to me with his hand on my shoulder. "I think that we should get you out of here."

"Oh, uh, yeah. That would be a good idea." I followed my father as fast as I could to the edge of the ship. I grabbed one the rope's that had been thrown over and swung onto _The Black Pearl_. My sister was staring at me open mouthed and Victor was standing still next to her with nearly a dozen men holding on to him. I looked at both of them, thinking about what to say. The only thing I could think of came out of my mouth. "I'm sorry, it was an accident."

Victor just shot me a cold look and pulled away from the men. He stomped off to the other side of the ship in a huff. Raven on the other hand hurled herself at me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I'm just so glad your okay! I thought they where going to kill you." She sobbed into my blood splattered shirt. She hugged me tighter. "I'm so glad you went back to help Daddy! She was aiming for him."

"Yes, you saved my life.." Jack looked me strait in the eye, with the same slight sadness. "Well done, Son."


	12. Unexpected

**Okay, this took me a while to post and I'm sorry to everyone who was waiting, if anyone was. I'm writing a real story so this one has and most likely will be throw to the side again. I just thought you guys would enjoy one more chapter. :)**

**Raven's POV**

I closed my eye's and breathed deeply, trying to steady myself after my brother accidentally killed my close friends sister. I held him close, knowing that Victor would never be able to look at him, or at my family, without seeing the stain of his dead sister's blood. I shuddered and held my twin brother closer. I felt the need to keep him like this, keep him close and never let him go. An idea popped into my head.

"Daddy? Can Johnny stay in my room?" I whispered pleadingly.

"I can't think of a reason that he shouldn't, he is your twin brother." My father replied softly. "We just need to move another bed in there...might be a little crowded."

"Why in the world are you leaving my wife alone in a room with a murderer?" Victor shouted. I turned my head and watched him stomp up to my family. "Are you insane?"

"In many ways, in many ways." Daddy said with a crooked smile. "But she is my daughter, and he is my son, does anyone think its wrong that they share a room?"

"She's my wife." Victor said slowly. "I should be with her, at all times, to protect her."

"I can do that." Johnny practically growled. "It's my God given right as her brother."

"Yeah?" Victor sneered. "And where have you been for nearly a decade? Stuck at home, safe and sound, counting how many books that you where forced to read by that whore you call, Mum?"

"Shut your mouth!" I snapped at him. His eye's nearly popped out of his head as I let go of my brother. "That's my mother your talking about!"

"B-b-but-t-t I.."

"You have no reason to talk about my family like that!" I was screaming as we sailed away as fast as we could away from the Queen Elizabeth. "Your sister was an idiot to jump in the way of two fighting men! Your brother acted like an ass the way he talked about my family! They provoked what happened! You know it! My brother is less of a murderer then you are! Now you understand why Ashur wanted you dead! Why he still wants you dead!"

"Shut up." Victor whispered.

"And it was an accident just like this one, Llylyn got in the way of you and that gily dragon! Ashur is still trying to make you feel that pain, maybe now, when he hears that this happened, he'll come to peace with all that happened!"

"Just shut up." Victor said louder.

"Hell, who knows? Maybe he'll even come to talk to you about it! You know, share the pain of an accidentally killed sibling!" I couldn't stop, I needed to shout at him, I needed to yell, and he need to feel my wrath for one in his life. "Maybe you even become his closest friend! You could even leave everything behind you! Everything that you used to care for! I might not even matter! Why would you want to protect the sister of a murderer?"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" He shouted loudly this time as he made to slap me. The same second Johnny pointed his sword at Victor and my father pointed his gun at him as well.

"Try it boy." Johnny said clearly, wrapping an arm around me and pulling me back into his chest.

"It will be the last thing you ever do." Daddy said, cocking the gun.

Victor backed away, his eye's wide as if he had just realized what he had been about to do. He looked horrified at his still raised hand. I buried my face into my brothers dirty, blood stained shirt. How could any of this happen? I felt the heavy chain on my neck throb and felt an odd warmth rush into my heart. I suddenly felt stronger and hugged my brother tight, with all my might with out squashing my belly into him, only to realize I had no belly, no bump, my stomach was still flat. I nearly laughed. Magic powers, hu? Well, if it stays like this, I guess I might be able to get used to it. Somehow a bed materialized for Johnny and was somehow fit into my room, I won't mention that it looked a lot like one of the beds from The Queen Elizabeth. The sun was setting, leaving the water to reflect back the rays. I couldn't tell what was more beautiful, the ocean or the sky. Johnny was standing next to my his eye's on the horizon. I looked back to try to see what he saw, but I couldn't. All I could see was beauty and adventure.

"Johnny?" I asked hesitantly, not looking at him.

"Emmm?" He replied leaning on the railing.

"Do-do you think I love Victor?" I asked slowly and quietly.

Johnny was silent, he didn't even fidget. He just looked out across the waves. "In your own way." He whispered out of nowhere after several moments.

"My own way?" I asked softly.

"You love him like you have no choice, but deep down you do and you know it." He whispered to me as the sun sinked slowly lower. "He's not the one you want to be with. He's far from it, but in his eye's your the only girl that can make his life worth living, or break it down into little pieces." I could tell that he found it a little sad. " What you want is a life of adventure, he wants to find a castle-like home on a cape of shore of England and have three kids that look like you. He want's to live with you forever in that castle-like home and watch your children get married and see your grandchildren grow up and maybe someday wed as well before your deaths. To him thats an adventure, to you thats a living death. But to answer you question in smaller words, you love him like a close old friend. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Oh." I whispered.

"Its not a bad thing." Johnny whispered back. "It saves his life. You won't do insanely stupid things to save him. You would do more for me then him. Perhaps for our half-siblings as well. None of that is bad, not a single thing of it."

"I know." I replied softly. "I just, Victor should be allowed to have that life. He should be with a girl who wants all that he wants too."

"Well, I never said he was smart." Johnny said, amusement thick in his voice. "But he sure is stubborn...that-"

"-idiot needs to give up." I said laughing, Johnny joined with me and our joy bubbled among the crew. "Well, not much I can do about anything now." I said sadly. "Victor will never let me leave him, and if he ever finds out..."

Johnny nodded as I let my sentence drift off. "We could hide you?" He suggested.

"Like mother hid you?" I said laughing again. "Can you imagine that letter that Daddy sent her?"

"Ahhh, poor Mum." He whispered, throwing an arm around me. "At least she'll know I'm happy now. I'm with my sister and my father, where I always belonged."

"Good! Cause I never want to be separated from you again!" I said, smiling and leaning against him. "We'll make a good team someday."

"Bloody brilliant you mean." We both glanced to the side to see our father leaning on the railing next to me. "We will be a great family, but the tides are still turning." He looked at us. "Anything could happen, and we have just met one of our challenges, there are many more coming, and you can bet Brendan's going to be popping up again." He took a deep breath. "Tomorrow, sparring, both of you." He reached over and clasped Johnny on the shoulder. "We are going to see how good you are boy."


End file.
